Iron Loud
by J-547
Summary: Lincoln Loud, a young man with a family with 10 sisters, finds himself having a relaxing time at Las Vegas but founded awake in a cave with something in his chest to keep him alive, escapes with a metal suit and return to his normal life, but is has it all been normal since the incident, find out in this fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Now I know what your thinking, what the hell got into you when you made this. Well it made sense for me becuase, I was imagining how the loud family would be like with superpowers, but then it occurred to me that only one shouldn't have powers but to work for them**, a**nd that's what I did, putting Lincoln Loud in a position where Tony Stark has occurred in the beginning of Iron Man.**

**Let's see if I can pull this off (75% of me says I made a big mistake making this, but will see)**

**Iron Man is by Marvel**

**The Loud House is by Nickelodeon**

**Iron ****Loud**

**Prologue**

Lincoln Loud, stuck in a cave filled with junk and dangerous melee weapons surround him and his atmosphere.

The white hair boy was in a tank top with some baggy pants and normal shoes, but what was different from him was that his body was more muscular and he had a certain object in his chest.

An arc reactor.

**Royal Woods, 36 hours earlier**

Lincoln was preparing his belongings as himself, Clyde and other students in 5th grade along with their teacher Ms. Johnson was preparing to go to a school trip to Las Vegas to enjoy there stay in a beautiful city in celebrating their successful year in 5th grade before heading to Middle school.

Lincoln: Man, this is gonna be an awesome trip to endmy first school before I head into middle school.

Lincoln was very excited as he was the only one out of the 11 siblings that is going on a well deserved trip as a reward.

Lincoln: It's too bad that everyone else can't get this sort of reward, then again we all have different types of rewards.

Lincoln Finishes packing up his stuff, to then head downstairs and say goodbye, to his sisters.

Goodbye guys.

Lori: Have a nice time Twirp.

Leni: Please send back pictures!

Luna: Rock it Dude!!!

Luan: Don't get too CHESSY at the casino, hahahaha.

Lynn: Later Link.

Lucy: May the spirits be with you.

Lana: Take care big bro!

Lola: Tell every pageant girl there, that I am number 1!!!

Lisa: I never recommended this, but in case of any situation, please contact me through my laptop.

Lily: Poo, poo!

Lynn Sr: Take care son. *sobbing* My son is growing up!!!!

Rita: Have fun Lincoln will see you next week. .

His parents were suspicious at the moment when Lincoln announced that he had this trip, but they were mostly proud nonetheless and wanted to have Lincoln spend this time to relax.

Lincoln: Thanks guys

He waved goodbye to his parents along with his sisters waving goodbye to him as he got on the school bus where everyone in his class was waiting for him and ready to set off to Las Vegas.

**On the bus.**

Lincoln: Man I'm excited!

Clyde: I know it's gonna be so good to see many things like this.

Lincoln: Yeah, it's gonna be great.

Then they all were doing a sing along.

**Las Vegas**

They were all packing there things up in the hotel settling in there rooms, Lincoln and Clyde obviously wanted to be roommates and so they did.

It was the middle of the day, as the group were walking through mountains as a tour of the grand canyon.

Lincoln: This is just a big journey across mountains.

Girl Jordan: Suck it up Loud, your more adventurous than I know.

Lincoln: Yeah, it wasn't a tour was it.

Lincoln wanted to see how dangerous the height was during there tour, until a sudden bolder was rolling down the mountain. Girl Jordan was in danger.

Lincoln: LOOK out!!!

Lincoln then pushed Girl Jordan, out of the way as he now was caught by the small rock that made him fall as the group continued to walk on, since they were amused with the sights, except that Girl Jordan realised that Lincoln was gone, she was scared and shocked.

Lincoln was hitted with the bolder and was knocked out.

He was then taken by people which suddenly did a surgery where they put shrapnel inside him, while he was screaming in pain. As they implanted something on his chest, and finally got his to sleep.

**In the Cave. **

As he awoken he was on a bed inside which looked like a cave, he was strapped to a car battery, he was horrifying when he woke up and saw medical supplies, a extra bed. He tried to get up but something stopped him.

???: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

He heard the kid speak up and suddenly noticed the wire on a the car battery, which lead to his chest area, if waking up in a hospital bed inside a cave wasn't enough to spook him to a point where he has lost all control in his mind, what happened next was gonna make it happen.

He ripped his shirt of to see what was connected to the car battery, as he saw a circular shape that looked like it was planted through his chest and sticking outout showing its detail and the wires connected to it.

_"This MUST be a dream"_

...

After he got up from the horrible wake up as the kid was setting up fire, as Lincoln used a mirror to see what was on his chest.

Lincoln: What did you do to me...

???: I tried to get as many shrapnel as I could, but they kept inputting it inside you here.

Lincoln was wondering why, but all he wants to know is...

Lincoln: What is this?

???: That is an electro magnet. It is to make sure that the shrapnel doesn't get to your heart at all, but that car battery will not last forever, its gonna be a week.

Lincoln: Fantastic...

He was fully sarcastic and afraid, until they heard the TV turn on to reveal a man, that is the leader of a group of killers they are.

"You have one week, to make plans for us to take over this country, or you will die. But if you finish the job, you will be free. What's it gonna be."

The TV then turns off.

**Cave, Present Day**

Ever since he was on a school trip with his fifth grade teacher and fellow students, he was captured and was missing from the school group, wanting to make an example on what could happen to other civilians if they were to disobey there command.

They? They are a ruthless group of murders and dangerous people that were living in secret spots in the mountains, they force shrapnel inside Lincoln and put a electro magnet in his chest, to ensure he lives for another week to make sure they make him plan there next moves and provide them to be on his side, to show innocent to people as an advantage on taking over country. If he refused, they wouldn't let him die in a week and take no regrets into killing him on the spot and grabbing another victim.

The person l talking to Lincoln, is named Yin, he's a kid, just like Lincoln.

Yin: They are probably looking for you Loud, but they won't find you in these mountains.

Lincoln had tried tears, as he stares into the fire.

Yin: You see that, that is a killer, a murderer, his whole life a joke, his goal to takeover. Is this it, the end of world peace, the day we caused everyone to die, or we die to refuse. Or are you going to do something.

Lincoln: I shouldn't do anything, there gonna kill me, you, and even if they don't I'll be dead in a week.

Yin:... Well... This must be an important week for you Loud. Hmm?

But unlike the past deceased victims they were holding, Lincoln was different to everyone as he took this to be a dangerous clan and thought 'If there the bad guys, then I gotta think like a ace savey, like a man, like a hero'. As the boy that is always the man with the plan, he tried to figure out how to increase his lifespan instead of relying on the electro magnet which keeps him alive, but not even for a year, but a week. As he was thinking, he remembers his second youngest smart sister Lisa, creating a arc reactor for a project not long ago at the school science fair at one point, she pointed out that if humans use this, they can use it to increase there lifespan, up to 50 lifetimes, if its possible.

Lincoln: First things first, I'm gonna make sure I live for as long as I can.

Yin: HOW do you plan on doing that.

Since he remembered those words _"50 lifetimes, if possible", _he created one so he can replace the electro magnet to make sure he lives without no one noticing in the cave, in this case it worked and he would still live.

He then turns it on and sees that it works.

Yin: Whoa, that's not a plan.

Lincoln: It's an arc reactor, my young sister Lisa made this for a science project, her first ever one.

Yin: HOW does this work.

Lincoln: She said that if can be 50 lifetimes, if it was for like to save a humans life, my sister goes a bit over the top.

Yin: And since you have shrapnel.

Lincoln: This should last longer than the car battery.

Now he needed a plan to escape from the cave and get back to Las Vegas, he then remembered him and Clyde designing costumes and how they can prevent them selves to get hurt in fights, self-defence.

Lincoln then started to make drawings, and ideas on how his suit, after looking through, his drawings was a metal armour and other drawings is to how to assemble it, one by one.

Lincoln: This is our ticket outta here.

Yin: What is it?

He then fully shows the drawing.

From learning from his sisters, combat and defence from Lynn, the science and technology from Lisa, the fix, repair and making from Lana, even how outfits should stand out and fit perfectly from his second oldest sister Leni, the pre-teen has gained an advantage to making his ticket out of the caves and return to his school group that lies in Las Vegas.

Lincoln: Should be enough. Now let's get this reactor into me, then we can start.

After 6 days of working on the project, the leader of the murderous group warned Lincoln that he has till tomorrow to assemble there plans or else its going to be oblivion to Lincoln.

Lincoln: This is it, it's now or never. Hold on everyone, I'm coming home.

Lincoln was ready at that point, where he started to bang the metal with his hammer, then finished the final piece of his suit.

Yin: Alone in a cave, surrounded by weapons, it is an very important way to die.

Lincoln: Common Shakespeare...

Yin: What makes the best of this boy now than before. Is the mind of freedom, the secret of his heart. Is it the person he is. Or the hero he could become.

At that point, Lincoln then started to gear up into his metal costume which was silver, rusted, strong as titanium and covering his face with a metal helmet along with a mask.

Lincoln: There coming, hurry.

Yin: We need more time.

He heard enemies coming, then Yin started to upload the systems into the suit, so that Lincoln would be ready.

Lincoln: What are you doing?!

Yin: Imma buy you some time.

Lincoln: STICK WITH THE PLAN!!!!!

Yin then started to head out and take out the killers until he reached the outside and was surrounded. Inside the progress was complete and Lincoln was geared up.

The enemies started to look around in his room and suddenly spooked them as Lincoln took out the men, rapidly quick with no damage done, the door was open freely.

His escape has started.

The more he attacked anyone in his way, the more he was close to getting outside the cave.

He saw Yin on bags where he was covered in blood. He walked up to him.

Lincoln: Yin, come on. We're going to go, we got a plan right. I have a family to get to, you do as well.

Yin: My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Loud. Please just live your life, I can accept my fate.

Lincoln: Thank you. For saving me.

Yin: Don't waste. Don't waste your life.

Yin dies, and made Lincoln even more angry than before, as he starts heading outside.

Soon he was out of the cave, he then turned his attention to them all as he said his last words to them.

Lincoln: My turn.

Blasting out toxic acid, he started to destroy what remained a nightmare of his, he soon got out the cafe and then brought down there weapons to not be used again.

The whole place was gonna blow.

Lincoln: Time to go.

By using a certain jetpack filled with soda with multiple mintos inside ready to burst out. He was set flying in the air as soon as the soda ran out of burst and had lead him a deep loud thud down hard on the salt flats. The suit was destroyed but thanks to having extra clothing on Lincoln was still alive but had so many scars and bruses from the fall.

Lincoln was in deep pain, but kept his mind focused maximum on getting back to his friends and teacher that are worried that they lost him.

**Las Vegas**

He got back to Las Vegas and found Clyde walking trying to clam his nerves that he didn't find his best friend for the past week.

Lincoln: CLYDE!!!!! CLYDE!!!!

Clyde: Lincoln!!!!

As soon as they saw each other, they both embraced into a tight hug and felt nothing but thankfulness that Lincoln was alive.

Clyde: ooh my god, its really you!

Lincoln: I'm glad to see you too buddy.

Ms. Johnson and the other students were in shock and thankfulness that Lincoln is here, dispite the amount of pain and damage he has tooken, they were glad that Lincoln was alive and kicking.

**Royal Woods**

When they returned to there hometown, Royal Woods, every students family were waiting for them, especially Lynn and Rita as they were heard about Lincoln's disappearance and were in shock and sadness for the last week, but now they see the students and their weakened white hair boy, Lincoln in a arm casket.

They all embrassed in a tight hug and clad that there son was safe.

Lincoln: Miss me huh?

Rita: My baby!!!

Lynn Sr: Thank the heveans!!

Lincoln: Let's go home, but first. I want a double bacon cheeseburger. Cheeseburger first.

As they reached there home, The Loud Sisters were crying in joy and thankfulness as they rushed out and embraced Lincoln into a tight group hug.

Lincoln: Oh man, this feels great!!! I've missed this!!!

Lincoln was taking this harder than anyone else, being alone in a cave with nothing but danger around him, was hard enough to make him go into a breakthrough and accepted his fate, but being the man with the plan he stood his ground tall with full courage and determination to escape.

And so he did, and he is back in his home where he belongs.

**This was a prologue to Iron Boy. Let me know about any changes needed, anything that needs to come next, I will go back to doing Bumblebee (Steven Universe Edition) but I thought I would do this first as it was bugging me, since I'm a fan of Lincoln Loud and Iron Man (Tony Stark)**


	2. New Reactor

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 1**

**Lisa's Room**

Lisa has been doing some experiments, demonstrating to scientists from a University which is from a video call.

She was about to instruct the next step until suddenly...

"This is not the result I would have required." Lisa announced.

Just then the chemicals were about to explode. "TAKE COVER!"

Lisa was on the ground and then it explodes, giving out a shockwave, also her laptop was destroyed from the blast.

Lisa looked around and said 2 words that can sum up disappointment. "Dang it"

After a few hours repairing stuff, she thought of going to have a snack, but when she went out the door she realises a note was on there, she began to read it.

_Dear Lisa_

_Since you have small hands, I'm gonna need you for this job, please meet me at the garage._

_Your White Goof Ball_, _Lincoln_

"What does my male sibling want my hands for?"

**Garage**

Lisa was about to head to the garage door to open it, but then realises that another sibling was going towards her in a hurry. It was Luna.

"Hey sis, I'm doing a concert this weekend at a friend's house and I need you to model my guitar to be as loud as possible!" Luna explained.

"If I'm correct you have many speakers to help you with that problem." Lisa said.

Luna scratched her back. "Umm well, they were blown up thanks to one of Luan's pranks, thinking she put pie in my speakers would make a SWOLLEN NOISE"

Luan laughs at the joke by the window of her room. "Get it! Haha." Luan then shut the window.

Luna and Lisa groaned. "Well our male sibling requires my... hands...for whatever he has me to help with."

"He needs your small hands for what!?"

Lisa opens the door and witnesses Lincoln in a bed raised up a little with his shirt off exposing his chest and holding another arc reactor.

"Hey" Lincoln said.

"Big brother, what is this?" Lisa said.

Luna came in and was shocked. "Yeah bro, why does it look like your in a hospital in our garage?"

"Well, since your here Luna I guess you can help to." Lincoln said as they walked up to him.

Luna was even more shocked as Lisa observes the object in his chest. "Bro, that's keeping you alive?" Lincoln nodded to Luna's response and then Lisa spoke up and was surprised and impressed.

"So the arc reactor can help humans in a way I see, but why have 2 if they both have the same outcome?" Lisa questioned.

"All I need to do is replace this arc reactor in my chest with a new one, becuase this one has become a problem since it was going for over a month, but I have a new one which keeps me alive forever." Lincoln impiled taking out his arc reactor and pulled the wire from it.

Luna was shaking from fear as he handed the arc reactor to her.

"So why does this have to require my physical hands?" Lisa said.

"You need to go down in the hole in my chest and rip out a certain object which causes the arc reactor I had on, a problem." Lincoln said.

"I understand, Elder sibling I request you hold me for this operation." Lisa said to Luna.

"Y-you got it sis!" Luna said.

Lisa put her hand inside the hole and realised something very strange and runny. "Interesting..." Lisa said after pulling it out and ripping the entire thing out.

"There you go, you need to get that away now." Lincoln said as Lisa did that while Luna was in a panic, when she saw Lincoln breathing heavily.

"Bro! What's happening!" Luna said panicking still.

"It's fine, it's fine, no worries at all just gotta put this back on" Lincoln said struggling to get a grip.

Lisa stood and saw what occurred. "Dang it, elder sister you need to put that inside the hole, you'll need to connect it." Lisa informed.

Luna was about to have tears form in her eyes, but stood tall and did what she said. Until she connected it. "Yahhhh!!!!" Lincoln screamed but was back to normal state as it didn't hurt at all. "There you did it."

Luna was still in shock and that Lisa wasn't knowing now that this stuff was easy to her to get used to.

"Thanks guys!"

"I will be on my way to make you a certain speaker again for your schedule, Luna." Lisa informed as she walked out the garage.

"What's wrong Luna, I'm fine." Lincoln said.

"Please don't tell me to ever do stuff like this again." Luna replied.

"I have no one but you..." Lincoln said as he looked into her eyes.

Luna stared back and looked at the old arc reactor as Lincoln got up and put his orange polo on.

"What about this thing?" Luna holding the old reactor.

"Trash, don't need it." Lincoln said as he was sorting out his stuff in the garage.

Luna walked out and looked back to Lincoln. "You got all of us, bro" She walked back into the house.

Lincoln looked and was taping his chest. "But none of them are as good as you are Luna." Lincoln said to himself.


	3. The Truth of the Reactor

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 2**

After a few days after Lincoln's Arc Reactor Replacement, Lori was onto Lincoln on what she keeps seeing some glow in his chest.

Lori sees Lincoln just chilling on the couch while reading his comic book, but that what she saw in her eyes, I'm reality Lincoln was drawing secretly a project that he was gonna work on.

Lincoln was being tense for a moment, as he thought that he was being watched.

He was right and before he could say or move his head, he quickly hid his paper on the comic, closing it up and laying it down before turning to see her eldest sister leaning on the wall, arms folded.

Lincoln: Hey Lori.

Lori then sits down and gives Lincoln an angry look at him, only to see that Lincoln was just looking at her with a blank expression and curiously.

Lincoln: Look I have done nothing wrong since I got back from Ve-

Lori: That's not the case, Lincoln! Your hiding something...

Lincoln: You are seriously bring weird about this, you are going nuts to whatever you think I'm doing.

Lori: Oh really? So you didn't mind "the best of us" go ahead and dropped the word to us

Lincoln was a split second in shock, but was not surprised that it won't be possible to keep his secret forever, also knowing that the person telling her was...

Lincoln: Luna...

Lori: Yep.

Lincoln: It's time that I finally tell you guys. Family Meeting!

Lori: We already have one going on.

Lincoln: Oh...Ok...

Lincoln was at Lori's room where all his sisters were there waiting for him, as he announced his arc reactor he removed his shirt to reveal the object in his chest. Everyone stood in shock except Lisa.

Luna did see it before, and yet it shocks her to have this stuff being a part of her younger brother to keep him alive.

Lori: Oh...

Leni: Oh my gosh! Linky!

Luna: It's still pretty scary to me bro!

Luan: Your telling me! No jokes!

Lynn: I don't even know what to say...

Lucy: Major Gasp!

Lana: Whoa!!!

Lola: Ewww, I don't even wanna know how they managed to get that in you!!!!

Lisa: It is indeed a smart thing to keep him alive, but it raises more questions.

Lily was just staring at the device with Star eyes looking directly at the light coming form her brother's chest.

Lincoln: This is not a heart, just to let you know.

Leni: IT IS!?!?

Everyone faceplams.

Lincoln: No, it's a device that keeps my actual heart alive from the metal inside me.

Lola: Aw!! Even more gross!!

Luna: Metal!?!

Lori: You need to explain, right now!

Lincoln sighed in defeat and then told them the entire story on how the rock hit hard on him to the ground, also telling them that the visious people that took him, forced shrapnel that they had put inside his body and threatened him to give them plans or die in a week's time.

Lisa:...that explains it...

Lola: *was frightened and couldn't speak*

Lana: *her eyes balled up with tears*

Lucy: This must be the most darkest thing I have ever known...

Lynn: NO kidding *was shiffering*

Luan: I... I don't know what to say...

Leni and Luna were hugging Lincoln bursting into tears.

Luna: Oh bro!!!

Leni: Linky!!!

Lori becide everyone was angry, that there people out there, that are cold and selfish, using people into planning for them.

Lori: No good son of a-

She stops herself and regains control of her anger, as everyone stops sobbing and turns to Lincoln.

Lincoln: Don't worry I'm not going anywhere guys, I'm safe.

Lori: We understand Lincoln, right girls?

They all nodded.

Lincoln: Now I must head to the garage and do some work, I'm working on a side project.

They were all concerned.

Lynn: Dude, 1, It's like 9PM, 2, It's a Monday.

Lincoln: The school said that I can have the rest of the time off, since I was occurred to this.

Lynn: Oh makes sense.

Lincoln: Don't worry, I'll be hitting the bed in no time, there's a bed in the garage.

Lincoln said as the sisters were yawning, and started heading towards there rooms.

Lincoln started to head downstairs, but a hand touch on his shoulder stopped him.

Luan: Linc, I just want to say umm, well me and Luna want to say that umm...

Luan was never studded in a conversation, but after what her brother has went through, it hit her way past the unbreakable barrier.

Luna: What ever you do next, just be careful, bro.

Lincoln: You got it, guys.

Luna and Luan gave Lincoln a hug as they told him goodnight and went into there room. Lincoln started heading down to the garage.

With Luan and Luna they were silent as they were the only sisters in the house that couldn't sleep.

Luan: I feel like I'm starting to be someone different.

Luna: I feel ya, sis, after what happened with Lincoln, I don't think that I wanna let go of him forever.

Luan: It gives me a bigger picture, on how others, our friends Luna, what if the-

Luna: *comes down and holds her shoulders* Luan, it's gonna be ok.

Luan starts to cry quietly.

Luan: What if its not, who is gonna be there to stop the danger from our friends. I feel like a Dumpster truck full of bananas. *she was shocked at her statement* I can't even make jokes anymore...

Luna: Everything's gonna be... Its gonna... I... I... Don't... I don't know anymore.

Luan: What if we can stop them...

Luna: What?! Are you nuts!?

Luan: Think about it, if we had powers like super powers, we could not only take the bad guys, but we made sure everyone, our friends, family, even Lincoln safe!?

Luna: Luan were never gonna be heroes, that not that type of level, there's no way.

Luan: What if there is a way *pointing at a corner*

Luna looked and suddenly realised that there's one way that can be the possibility.

Luna: Lisa!


	4. Mark II

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Day**

Luna and Luan were in Lisa's room, confronting there young intelligent sister about their idea of super powers.

Lisa: Hmm, it is far interesting to see what can occur with elements inside our physical bodies.

Luan: Can you make it possible?

Lisa: I can find out what are the most used elements for superpowers during research, and create a device that can have the possibility to having such power.

Luna: Do you need like uh, some sort of, sample from us, or something.

Lisa: *mumbled* I already have some...

Luna: Huh?

Lisa: I said, there's no need to, just need to find out some elements that might work, with a bit of science, but this will take time.

Luan: How long?

Lisa: I do not have a fully calculation of an estimate time, but if I can guess I say about, 72 hours.

Luna: 3 Days?

Luan: I was expecting a few weeks!

Lisa: That would take for a average person, but since I am capable than average, I can make this work 7 times faster.

**(AN: 21 days divided by 7 = 3, happy?)**

Lisa: Would the others be in trust with this, situation?

Luna: Well...

**1 hour earlier**

Lori: Powers?!

Leni: Like, working out?

Lynn: Superpowers from superheroes.

Leni: Oh...

Luan: So we were thinking if that's OK with you guys, I mean come on, we can make sure that what ever happened to Lincoln, never happens to him again, or anyone in that matter.

Luna: She's right bras.

Lori: I am still mad about how those people treated our little brother, I would like to give them a piece of my mind.

Lynn: Yeah! I would definitely be interested in kicking there butt back to there mom crying, in cripples!

Lori: A bit extreme, but it's what they get!

Leni: So we are at a disagreement!?

Luan: *Faceplams* Were in agreement.

Leni: Right, let's go save Linky!!!

Luna: Hold up! We need to get Lisa to know this so she can help out.

Lynn: Why?!

Luan: The smartest out of the entire family.

Lynn: I knew that!

Lori: She's too young and too smart, we might as well use what we got.

Leni: If she agrees, can I make us some dresses.

Lori: Let's just see if Lisa agrees first Leni.

Leni: Ok...

Luna: Me and Luan will talk to her.

Lori: Alright then, you have our approval.

**Present Day**

Lisa: So the eldest sisters agreed to this, but you have not report this to either Lana, Lola, Lucy and not even Lily.

Luan: 1. No we didn't.

Luna: 2. Lily is just a baby!!!

Lisa: Hmm, it does sound to be a problem, especially if our genetic parents are indeed worried. Apologies.

Luna: Phew!

Luan: Will tell them when we have our next meeting.

Lisa: Ok, I will be into work with this, until then, please keep our only brother out of this case.

Luna: He said he's doing a side project, he said its important and his main focus. Not a problem.

Luan: Yeah, I'm pretty sure whatever he is doing, it's gonna keep him occupied.

They hear a huge crack noise, coming from downstairs, as Luna and Luan looked and saw that there little brother was recovering from an accident.

Luna: Bro! You OK!?

Lincoln: Yeah I'm fine, I just had a rough night.

Luan: Was it just sleeping.

Lincoln: Uh yeah, the mattress is a bit cranky.

Luna and Luan: Oh ok!

The sisters left to keep themselves occupied.

Lincoln: Ok, that was close.

**Last Night**

Lincoln was at the garage, looking through his drawings.

Lincoln: Alright, it's time I make some changes.

Lincoln starts to redraw his first suit that he used in the canyon. He then rubbed out some unnecessary items and weapons.

He had a phone out, showing him how metals work, how laser blasts work, and how to make a good suit from the Internet.

Lincoln: Ok, I think this will do for my second suit. The Mark 2!

2am in the morning.Lincoln finished making the footwear which was metal with a lot of wires and fully tech. He putted them on and began his first flight test.

Lincoln: Ok, I just need to make sure I press this button on and begin the countdown.

He pressed the button and started counting down, as the footwares thrusters were about to activate.

Lincoln: 3...2...1-

As he saids one, the thrusters began to work but blasted him to the roof hitting it and landing on the ground hard.

Lincoln:...Ow...

**Present Day**

Lincoln: Time to try out the repulse blasters before dinner.


	5. Flight Test

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 4**

**Garage**

Lincoln starts to design the arm models which includes the repulsors at the palm of his hand.

Lincoln: Alright, now to try this out.

Lori walks in to the garage, with her phone in hand.

Lori: Lincoln, dinner is ready.

Lori looks up and sees what Lincoln is doing

Lori: What are you doing? *she has her arms crossed*

Lincoln: Just some flight pads. *presses the red button and the beam lights up* a repulsive type of-

His repulsor blasted and senses Lincoln flying on the other side of the garage.

Lori had her eyes shut and her ears covered with her hands, as it occurred and then looked in shock.

Lincoln: I'm ok.

**Inside the house.**

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily were all at the dining table waiting for Lincoln to come down as Lynn. Sr and Rita were serving everyone up there food.

Lincoln suddenly appeared from coming downstairs and gave a question that gave everyone a glare.

Lincoln: Anyone up for seconds? *he sits down*

Lynn. Sr: You really like my cooking!?

Lincoln: I'm just not as good to eat the whole thing this time.

Lynn. Sr: Say what?!

Lynn: It's because he has a "side project" he is working on, it must of killed his appetite.

Lana: Lincoln, don't you think it's time to take a break?

Rita: I agree with Lana sweetie, you shouldn't drain yourself on this, it brings a lot of stress.

Lincoln: Yes it does, when I'm not doing it.

Leni: So you'll take a break?

Lincoln: No, meant that this is making me feel good and enjoyable for something exciting, I can't back down now.

Lori: You literally had a arm device and nearly had a hole in the garage.

Lincoln: I was aiming at a target.

Luan: What for? archery!? hahaha.

Everyone groans.

Lincoln: Trust me, this will the be the last time, I'm at a breakthrough.

Rita: Oh well alright, then Lincoln, but just tonight and I want you back into the house.

Lincoln: Roger that. Over and eating. *takes a bite of his food*

Lola: Yesh...

Luna: Anyone want to request music?

Lynn. Sr: Cowbells!!!

Everyone faceplams.

**Garage, 8pm.**

Lincoln has finished up his arms and leg wear of the Mark 2, about to begin a hover test.

Lincoln: Ok, let's do this.

As he launches up from his flight boosters in the thrusters and repulsors. He starts wondering around, while trying to gain as much control as he possibility can.

Lincoln: Whoa whoa!!!

Lincoln became confident and went around like it was nothing but fun.

Lincoln: Yeah!!!

He then soon lands back down.

Lincoln: Yeah, I can fly.

**30 Minutes Later**

Lincoln was in his new Iron Suit, the Mark 2.

Lincoln: For the first time. Hello Travis. *as he puts his headgear on*

Travis: Hello Sir, checking power levels, recalibration in progress.

(**Travis is an A.I, that is created by Lincoln through watching YouTube videos on how this works. Trust me you would do the same.)**

Travis started to check the armour is good to go and signaling Lincoln that it's fully ready for the final test, the flight test.

Tarvis: Progress Complete, Mark 2 ready for flight test, thrusters online, repulsors online, multiple calculations still needed before proceeding, it is recommended.

Lincoln: No thanks, Just like Lynn, I take the risks.

Lincoln readys up.

Lincoln: Here we go in 3. 2. 1.

Trusters startup and he soon was flying up in the air.

Lincoln: Woohoo!

Lincoln starts to fly normally towards the city.

Lincoln: It's like a dream, Lisa and Lana would so be in love with this.

Lincoln flys around the city and the starts heading up to the sky.

Lincoln: Ok, let's see how far we can go.

Travis: Might I add that the record of any other devices made by your age group are around 5,000 feet.

Lincoln: Time for a new record!! Come on!!

Lincoln keeps flying up with thrusters at full speed.

Travis: Sir, Ice levels are increasing, the suit may not last long.

Lincoln: Keep going!!

He kept going until he was completely frozen and the thrusters blown into not working, and shutting down the power to the suit.

Lincoln: Uh oh, AHHHHH!!!!

Lincoln was falling from the high level off the ground.

Lincoln: Gotta break the ice!!!

Lincoln broke the ice off with his hands and shaking himself, which made the suit turn on.

Lincoln: Yes! Gotta be quick!!!

He starts to fly up and early touched the ground, dodging cars and flying back up over the city.

Lincoln: Yeah, Hahahahaha!!!!!

Lincoln starts to fly home.

He soon levels himself on top of the garage.

Lincoln: Cut the power.

As it did he went straight down the garage and landing heavy equipment, destroying it in the process, also leaving a gaping hole on top of the garage.

Lincoln: Dang it...


	6. Powers, Chandler, Mark III

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 5**

**6AM**

Lincoln came back to his room after tonight's test from his side project. As he got in, he saw a small box which was wrapped up and had a note on it.

_"From Loud Sisters"_

He opens it and sees that they, (technically Lisa), made a arc reactor for him to show that he has a heart.

Lincoln was pleased and started to sleep on his bed.

**Next day**

It was a Friday off and everyone was having a relaxing time at home, especially in the loud house.

Lincoln was starting to play video games for bit, while a certain voice coming from his phone, reading out a certain fanfiction of Ace Savvy. Lincoln was too occupied to noticed that his sisters were in Lori and Leni's bedroom.

Lola: Lincoln's Occupied!

Lori: Alright then, so we all know why we are here.

They all nodded in response.

Lisa: As observed, I have been intrigued with the ideal potential of supernatural powers from our elder siblings, Luna and Luan. I have come to a conclusion that this is well possible, it's just that we might have to use our minds and figure out the best way to find the small amount of hidden potential inside our physical bodies.

Leni: So we meditate?

Everyone faceplams except Lisa and Lucy

Lisa: That is the correct term, elder sibling.

Lynn: You we're right for once...

Leni: Hey!

Lana: Are you sure there is no other way.

Lisa: Unfortantly that's a negative.

Lori: How do you expect to have us meditate to gain powers.

Lucy: Prehaps I can help with that.

As Lucy spoke up, the lights went off and candles around the room were lit up, while Lucy was on the floor with her book in hand.

Lucy: Shall we begin.

Lisa: Yes, we shall.

Everyone else moved in and sitting down on the floor, grabbing each others hands and relaxing there bodies as soon as Lucy began to speak.

Lucy: Oh spirits, please tell us what you see inside our souls. What hidden potential do we process.

Nothing happened. After a few minutes the room started to shake a little, but this didn't affect the loud sisters, as they continued with their meditation and Lucy resuming.

Lucy: We must use this against anyone that threats our lives, our friends, our parents, our only brother.

Suddenly everyone started to glow white as they were still in concentration.

Then suddenly powers started to come out and be unleashed for only a second until it went back inside their bodies.

After the powers faded away, so did the flame on each candle, along with the lights coming back on and everyone was panting from exhaustion.

Luan: That... Was... Very... Frozen... That one actually sucked, I'm so tired.

Lynn: I never throught something like this would drain me quickly.

Lola: Did it even work, I don't feel different.

Luna: Yeah, I don't seem to feel any sort of power.

Lisa: That's becuase the next step is where we get it

They all looked at Lisa with glaring, surprised and confused, but mostly curious.

Lisa then smirked as she holds up a sample that looked white liquid, like water liquid, but the colour was pure white and not clear.

Lisa: I received a sample from the power that occurred just before it went absent.

Lori: So what do we do.

Lisa: Well then.

After a rough 2 minutes, Lisa got into taking her blood and using it to plant the power liquid into the blood. As she sees that the cells starts to become bigger in size, it also was a greenish colour that had atoms around each cell.

Lisa: Mother of Peanut Butter Sandwich!

Leni: Did the blood die?!

Lisa: It works, the sample works, I just need to get a larger amount by concentrating it.

Luna: They'll be enough for all of us?!

Lisa: Indeed.

Lana: Cool, we get powers!!!

Lynn: How we make sure Lincoln doesn't find out?

Lori: When he hangs out with us, we just do our thing, just don't let him know a thing.

Luan: A piece of pie! Hahaha!

Everyone groans.

**Somewhere in the Salt Flats**

Somebody was walking down a lane, until he finally found the home of the visious group, the same people that took Lincoln hostage.

???: Hey!

2 guards stepped forward to the guy

Guard: What do you want?

???: It's just me boys

Guards: Your the one, that hired us to take the Loud, apologies, right this way.

The person walks into the centre of the base, then saw that the leader was in his sights where he walked up to him, and had to say one thing.

???: Where's the armour?

As he let his face show, it was Chandler. The kid that also goes to Lincoln's School, which acts tough and plays around taking charge, acting like a bully to mostly everyone.

**Back in the Loud House**

Lincoln was looking at the digital view of his armour. But he had another digital view one open which was the Mark 2, which possibly meaning.

He's making a 3rd suit.

Lincoln: Man, this is really tough to see that I'm busy with stuff like this. I should check in with Clyde and Ronnie Anne at flippies.

Travis: Sir, the duplication has been a success, should I redesign the paint to your request?

Lincoln: Surprise me.

Travis starts working on previewing the paint on the laptop. Lincoln starting texting Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

_"Hey guys, just throught we go to flippies and hangout there, you in? "_

_"Yeah, I'll see you there Lam-o"_

_"Meet you there's buddy!"_

Travis: The Mark 3 design, Sir.

Travis shown Lincoln the suit that was fully golden yellow.

Lincoln: I'm not worth a million bucks Travis.

Travis: What was I thinking.

Lincoln: Hmm

Then hears Lily next door.

Lily was playing with her tablet and she was mixing up colours. She saw orange and picked red and yellow, she got it right as she was cheering and giggling.

Lily: Hehe, Poo Poo.

Lincoln then had an idea.

Lincoln: Tell you what, put the hot rod red into the mix.

Travis: Affirmative.

He starts to put red over the suit and it came out with matte coloured gold yellow and matte red.

Travis: The design is complete, Sir.

Lincoln: Perfect, paint it.

He sends a text back to his friends.

_"I'm on my way now"_

Travis: Rendering Time: 5 Hours.

Lincoln: Take your time Travis. *he walked out from his room and headed out the house to flippies*


	7. Unexpected Changes

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 6**

Lincoln was at Gus Games and Grubs with His best friend, Clyde.

Lincoln: Hey Clyde, where's Ronnie Anne?

Clyde: I have no idea, she didn't tell me anything about being late.

Lincoln: She is probably already here.

Clyde: Yeah let's go inside.

The boys went inside the building, there were so many kids their age here and it was difficult to see where Ronnie Anne was.

Clyde: I'll go see if I can hog the dance game, you find Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: Sure thing, I got this.

After a few minutes finding, he literally came to a stop to pick up a drink.

Lincoln: Soda... I am... Exhausted...

Someone comes by and then speaks to him from behind with a British accent.

Tabby: Oi Lincoln!

Lincoln: Tabby, hey, what are you doing here?!

Tabby: Me and my mates are jamming for tonight's performance, I thought you would be in bed recovering mate.

Lincoln: I was already cured when I came back, besides what would a party be without a certain white hair boy to crash.

Tabby: Fair enough, hey would you mind if you can tell your rockstar sister that I might need a extra few hands next week.

As she was saying that, Lincoln saw what seemed to be Ronnie Anne, but wearing a completely different outfit.

She wore her usual attire, but minus the jumper with a pink shirt, a dark purple skirt and usual footwear without socks.

Lincoln: Tell you what, I try to make it around this week for you as I can.

Tabby: Aw thanks mate! Your the best!

Lincoln: Trust me Luna always sees me like that.

Tabby: Have a bloody rocking night mate!

Lincoln: You too!

Lincoln then looks back at Ronnie Anne only to see her with a boy he really doesn't like at all.

Chandler

Clyde: Hey Link, I just gotten tickets from the dance, Girl Jordan bet against me, but the good news is that we have the game to ourselves now.

Clyde looks to Lincoln's direction and sees Ronnie Anne with Chandler.

Clyde: What is she doing with him?

Lincoln: Cancel our plans, i'm going to find out.

Clyde: It's about to get rough.

Lincoln grabs Clyde as they walk up to the couple.

Lincoln: Ahem!

Ronnie: Oh, hey Lame-o...

Chandler: Hey dork!

Lincoln: Hello...

Clyde: Uh Ronnie, i thought you said that, WE, were gonna hang out here, just the 3 of us.

Ronnie:...

Chandler: Hey, let my girl have her night, beat it!

Lincoln: Your girl?!

Clyde: Last time I checked she was tough enough to stand against people like you, how come your together?

Ronnie: Because we're both tough for each other. As a couple.

Chandler: That's right, the toughest love couple ever made compared to every other idiotic couples here.

Lincoln literally has something in his chest to prevent shrapnel from killing him, however after seeing and heading from Ronnie Anne and Chandler, it felt like something else struck his heart before the shrapnel could.

Jealousy.

Lincoln: So you basically went for a bully instead of 2 great friends, wow Ronnie.

Ronnie: Lincoln, It's not like that.

Lincoln walks past Ronnie Anne, and looks dead in the eye of Chandler.

Lincoln: You ever, lay a finger on her...

Chandler: She's in good hands, your a lucky man, but luck doesn't run out shortly.

Lincoln starts to get boiling up to anger.

Chandler then whispers, as he holds Lincoln's shoulder.

Chandler: How was the cave, because that's how you lost your chance with Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln then realised that Chandler knew about his incident, and then shocked to hear that he knew he had a crush on Ronnie Anne. He was on high gear adrenaline rage, but kept his cool on making a scene.

Ronnie: Ugh! let's go somewhere private babe.

She then grabs Chandler's arm and starts to head towards a dining table.

Chandler: Enjoy your night Survivor!

Clyde: Well that was unexpected...

Lincoln:...

Lincoln was frozen the whole time to witness what just happened, Chandler knew about his accident, he only told his sisters that, Ronnie Anne lost at the hands of that bully. He was angry, but sad and broken, he had so many emotions going through his mind.

For the rest of the night, Lincoln was quiet until he started to head for home.

**The Loud House**

When Lincoln was gone, Lisa immediately went anand made more of the power serum that occured 2 days go, it was a success until she tested on herself and started to feel atomic and with her power being green with toxic powers. She finally made herself a supernatural human. After having the Loud Sisters having the serum, they started to try out their new powers.

Lori: Just like superman.

Lori had the ability to fly with red lasers on her hands as blasters.

Leni: Oohh I can speak loud!!!

She learned that she can use cry noises as her weapon, but also with supersonic hearing.

Luna: Oh yeah, this is NICE!

Luna had her skin light blue, and has the ability to freeze and create ice.

Luan: This is a SHOCKING DISPLAY, hahaha!

Luan gained lightning as her power.

Lynn: I feel like a magma!

Lynn has gained heat powers.

Lucy: This is pretty neat.

Lucy had dark matter powers, they were purple, due to having full control.

Lana: I love holding stuff.

Lana had blue telekinetic powers to move objects.

Lola: I know, it's so cool!

Lola had the same powers but hers were pink.

After a few minutes, they all had a meeting where they gathered and find out what to do next.

Lori: So we need to make sure we have everyone safe tonight.

Lola: How do we partol in the nighttime, I'll get sleepy.

Luna: Just get some coffee brah, it always seems to be the answer.

Leni: I have designed everyone's outfit.

Lynn: Why not just go to a night party.

Lucy: It's too hard for that amount of people.

Luan: We should listen in to the radio and see what happens.

Lana: Yeah like, if we could possibly get like a police signal of a robbery or something.

Lisa: I have already went throughout the channels, still there's nothing to be found.

Then Lynn Sr. Called downstairs.

Lynn Sr: Kids we're going to a fancy dinner in a few minutes, you better be ready!

Lola: Dang it, we forgot!

Lori: Lets just go do this and will figure out what to do next.

"Yes" Everyone said.

As everyone was ready to go, there was one person remaining.

Lynn: Where's Lincoln?

Rita: He's at home, he was not in a good mood, so we decides to let him stay out of this.

Lola: Wheres Lily?

She then turns her attention to lily, who is right beside her.

Lola: Ah!! When did you get there?!

Lily: Poo poo!

Luna: I hope the little dude is ok.

Lynn Sr: Don't worry girls, I pretty sure he's fine.


	8. Time to get to work

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 7**

Lincoln was in the garage on his bed while having a robotic arm from his Mark 3, using his screwdriver fixing it up.

He was angry from what happened at the arcade. Chandler knowing what happened to him, Ronnie Anne dating Chandler, and worst of all being called "survivor". That made Lincoln have flashbacks on how he was treated badly compared to what happened.

All the bad things happened. Sister Protocol, Shown as bad luck, being pushed around in school, Getting in fights he wasnt suppose to be, even when he was forced to date, to then being in a cave with dangerous weapons along with an electromagnet in his chest, to then escaping.

This all fored up Lincoln as he looked towards the wall. He then have his repulsors charge up and then blast a energy beam out of it.

After that, he looked into the window. He kept having bad memories where he had bad times, then he saw how he was forced shrapnel inside him, while he was screaming in pain during the surgery.

And then what made him snap was when he thought of those words. "Survivor". Then he sees himself screaming on the hospital bed in pain, this made Lincoln mad as he started to blast all the windows.

He stood still, until he started to get ready

**Later**

Lincoln had Travis putting his suit on him, as he was gearing up with the amount of titanium armour he had on. From top to bottom he was getting fitted up from, screws, bolts, clippings, and then have his chest show a large his which represents his heart, his arc reactor. He then finally had his helmet put on as he stare straight with a determined look on his face, as the mask came down with a metal clank sound.

Iron Loud was born.

**In the sky**

Lincoln started flying through the clouds, all the way to Mexico.

**Mexico**

Citizens were being overrun by people that have dangerous weapons that are just like the ones Lincoln was captured by and escaped from. They were rallying up everyone.

A member of them found a father and daughter bonding.

"Disgusting!!!"

The man now threw the young girl away from her father, as another man with a melee weapon decided to aim at him.

"Say goodbye, pops!!!"

"Papa!!!!"

Until everyone was silent as they hear a certain plane noise, but it wasn't a plane. It was a certain object coming from the sky. It landed on the ground, the figure to be a body of a young human.

Iron Loud: I suggest you run, before we I get busy with force.

Just then someone started to throw knifes at him, as they were doing no damage to him whatsoever. He then walks up to the man.

Iron Loud: Guess it's my turn.

He then uppercut the dangerous man, sending him through a window. He then starts blasting the villains in the area with his repulsor hands. As he was about to shoot the last remaining people, he realised that they were holding hostages.

People started screaming with mercy as the dangerous ones started to shout out to stop.

Iron Loud then lowers his hands down, turning his repulsors off. As he looked, his HUD shown up with target locks on the villains. He then shoots up his Mini-Needle shooters and shot only the dangerous army.

Everyone was safe, as the young girl was pushed away, was reunited with her father. The Iron boy starts walking towards a remaining villain, throwing him to the crowd. He then starts flying up.

Iron Loud: He's all yours. *flys off*

Then the Mexican group started huddling around the man.

Iron Loud was back in the air about to head home, until he saw, too much amount of explosives near the area. As he was about to investigate, he was shot out of the air and hitting the ground hard. He soon got up groaning and came face to face with a Tank.

He was shocked to see that they had a tank, how is that possible. Then the tank fired at him, but he dodged in the nick of time and sended a needle back to the tank which appeared to be a forearm weapon needle.

He walked off to see that the tank blew up, then he started to fly up again as he was now getting shot at, but had no damage whatsoever as he blew up the explosives with his repulsors. He then starts flying away back to America.

**With Clyde**

He was about to try out his new plane toy in the air, with some of his friends that Lincoln didn't know yet, along with Girl Jordan

Clyde: Alright let's see what this thing can do.

Girl Jordan: Umm, where's Lincoln, is he Ok?

Clyde: He had a rough night tonight, speaking of which I should call him, just in case.

...

Lincoln was still flying in his suit near enough to Royal Woods. He then has a phone call from his best friend.

Lincoln: Uh, hello

Clyde: Just checking on, you buddy.

Lincoln: Dude it's like, 9pm, how come your up late.

Clyde: Oh I am with Girl Jordan at her house, we were just doing some flying stuff with our cool new planes.

Lincoln: Oh right, well I'm still in my room, yeah, I just was, I decided to take a walk.

Clyde:...

Girl Jordan: What the...

Clyde: Lincoln, there's something in the sky flying around, its like a person.

Lincoln: Oh sho- I mean uh, you sure.

Clyde: Yeah...

Girl Jordan: So cool.

The Figure past by.

Clyde: It looked a lot like you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Uh, I have no idea what your talking about.

Clyde:... Now your being suspicious...

Lincoln: Ok fine, it was me, but you can't tell anyone ok.

Clyde: Of course buddy, I have always got your back.

Lincoln: Thanks Clyde, oh and tell Girl Jordan I said hi.

Clyde hangs up his phone as he sees his dad's waiting for him.

Clyde: Alright GJ, I'm heading home, oh and Lincoln says Hi.

Girl Jordan: Of course he did, he's Lincoln. Bye Clyde.

Clyde: Bye!

**Back at the loud house**

It was 10PM and the family came back from their dinner.

Rita: I'm tired.

Lynn Sr: Yeah honey, will definitely need coffee tomorrow morning.

Then they hear heard, noises coming from the garage.

Lynn: Don't tell me he's...

Lori: Mom, Dad, don't worry, you guys can rest, we will be dealing with Lincoln.

Lynn Sr: Yeah, yeah, just get to sleep girls.

Lola: We will.

Rita: Night girls.

Girls: Goodnight.

They all kept hearing Lincoln grunting, as they all had angry expressions.

Lana: Let's get him back in the house.

**Garage**

They kept hearing Lincoln as they were about to barge in.

Luna: Dudes!! What's he doing.

Leni: It can't be good, we gotta stop him before...

Lincoln: OW!

They all jumped, except for Lucy.

Lucy: He's in pain already.

Lisa: I suggest we use our new enhanced abilities, in case of any danger.

Lori: Your right, come on girls, let's do this!

They opened the door and what they saw was Probably the most unexpected issue, they ever faced.

Lincoln was in his suit, minus the helmet, struggling to get the suit off, as Travis tries to help out.

Travis: Sir, it would be better result to be getting rid of this armour if you stand still.

Lincoln: I'm trying...

The Loud ud Sisters all had wide expressions as they saw there only brother, like this, of all things that occurred.

Leni: Linky...

Then he looked behind him and witness all his sisters there and were shocked. An awkward silence.

Lincoln: Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you caught me doing.

Lisa: Bullet holes!?!?

Lana: What have you been doing dude?


	9. Project Monger

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 8**

**Back in the salt flats**

Chandler and his group met up with the leader of the dangerous pack that took Lincoln, and now also, they have something that Lincoln used to escape their grasp.

Leader: This is all we could find, we assembled it together.

Chandler: So this is how he did it.

Leader: We underestimated the boy, he was beyond our expectations, he shown himself to be dangerous. We have a common enemy.

Chandler kept looking through the armour.

Chandler: Without his family in his life, there should of been a reason to why he wouldn't be alive right now.

Leader: We can make a deal, I can provide you this suit, against him, and his other members of his family. And then you'll provide me, a change to become powerful against any foe!

Chandler: Thanks...

Chandler then he poked the leaders neck, pressing down to where he was nearly unconscious.

Chandler: A simple way to make sure you don't get up for a while, hopefully you can have what's actually needed for you... In hell.

He then continued to press him, until he wasn't breathing and snapped his neck in the process.

Chandler then came back, with his group gotten all of the dangerous men on their knees.

Chandler: Clean up, we're done here.

The boys then snapped people's necks and started to follow Chandler, along with holding the Mark 1 armour.

Chandler: Your family won't save you this time, Lincoln.

**Back in the loud house**

Luna walked up to Lincoln's door and starts knocking on it. The rest of the loud sisters were behind her, waiting for a response.

Lincoln: Come in.

The rockstar opened the door as herself and the rest of the sisters followed in.

Lincoln: Now before you go and do the "I'm telling dad" routine, I just need a favor.

They were all confused and curious.

Lola: What sort of favor.

Lincoln: I need one of you to go and look on my drive, it has something worth your eyes on, showing you what occurred, and I found some weird project on it too.

Lucy: Where did you get it from?

Lincoln: Stella.

**At the park, hours after returning from Las Vegas.**

Lincoln: So you wanted to see me, Stella.

Stella: I have found something, that might take your time to look over, someone has been the cause of what happened to you.

Lincoln: Who...

Stella: It's better if you see it yourself.

Lincoln: Something tells me that I already hate this person.

Stella: Yeah...

**Present Day**

Lincoln: All this time Chandler wanted this, to get me out of the picture so I won't be a problem.

Lynn: Although I hate that jurk a lot, but what makes you think it's him.

Lincoln: Because, he knows about my escape and me being captured. He gotten to Ronnie Anne than I ever could while I was stuck in a cave. He even trying to tease me, calling me "survivor".

All of that gotten through all of his sisters like a speeding bullet. They were shocked and angry at the same time, boiled up, ready to burst.

Luan: That's just right up, evil!

Lana: The heck does he think he is, manipulate our brother?! He's a bigger weasel than I thought.

Lori: That kid has no respect for anyone.

Luna: This is bogus!!!

Lincoln: Yeah, well now, I gotta make sure that nothing else happens to anyone else and Takedown these guys.

Lisa: Male sibling... *sighs*...Lincoln...this shouldn't be your fight to battle.

Leni: She's right Linky!

Lynn: You said it yourself, you were close to death when you were escaping them.

Lori: Lincoln, your our bother, sometimes we can't stand you, especially what your doing.

Luna: And what your doing is gone way too far, dude!

Lincoln: There's nothing for me to regret, ever since I made that suit, walked out of that cave, there was nothing to be afraid, nothing to have benifits, there was nothing for me to keep this away. There was only what was next. And I intend to make this step it's last.

Everyone looked at him worried and frustrated in sadness.

Lola: Lincoln! We won't be around here if your gonna keep doing this!

She started tearing up. Along with some of the loud sisters.

Lincoln: I'm sorry, but this is what I have been forced by, I've seen younger people like in Mexico defenceless. You look at me, saying that I have done something wrong and making me go too far. Maybe having my life with you was just a little too much for you to handle, I tired to make things right and you stood there.

The Loud Sisters started to have tears in there eyes.

Lincoln: And now you want to one step further and leave the only boy in your life, that wants to protect the people from dangerous harm, as I have suffered through the entire week. I want to do this, you have to understand that what happened in that cave, there was no going back.

Luna: B-bro...

Lucy: Lincoln... Please...

Lisa: You won't be the same person as we knew you were.

Lisa was balled up with tears down her cheeks.

Lincoln: I wouldn't have told you this you know, I should of been dead.

Lori then was sobbing.

Lori: We thought you were.

Lincoln: And me being alive, wasn't a miracle, it was a reason. To change, to make things right.

Lincoln looks at his sisters all sobbing and wiping tears.

Lincoln: I just finally know, what I got to do, for us, for our friends, our parents, the world. And no matter what happens to me. I know what I have done, and I know in my loud heart that is right.

Luna then embraced Lincoln in a hug, while she was quietly sobbing on her knees.

Lisa: Very well brother... I will look into this. *she grabs the USB stick*

Lana: Don't hurt yourself, Linky

Lola: *sobbing on Lana's chest*

Lucy: I respect your decision, I hope the spirits will be here for you.

Lynn: I feel terrible... Imma go lay down.

Luan: I need time to think.

Leni: Me too, wait up!

Lori: I understand.

The Loud Sisters left Lincoln, except for Luna, who was still hugging her, as she stopped and kissed her brothers cheek, stands up.

Luna: Your all I have too, you know...

Lincoln: ...It's always you...

Luna then left Lincoln on his own, closing the door.

Lincoln: Travis, bring up a song that Luna made up for me.

Travis: Affirmative Sir.

**With Lisa in her bedroom.**.

She was looking up to see that there were multiple files.

Lisa: Hmm, there has to be some sort of idea to where the data is hiding.

Lisa then finds a folder where it has a name on it.

_"Chandler."_

Lisa: Let's see what he has.

The screen pulled up a design of Lincolns first suit.

Lisa: Escape Route? This was Lincolns design?! A video file.

Lisa then witness a true waking nightmare, she sees the dangerous group of people around, with Lincoln in the middle, brused and blooded.

Lisa: Doctor Frankinstine...

She kept looking until she saw a file called Project Chand Monger.

Lisa: Holy moly of the dream boat!!!

She sees a huge robot armour 3x bigger than Lincoln's height.

Lisa: That's gonna be a problem...

She then sees a countdown, which represents the time until completion.

Lisa:...Oh no...

**In Lori and Leni's Room**

Lori: 3 hours!!!

Luan: He's gonna put Royal Woods ing danger.

Lola: We gotta fight back!!!

Lynn: Yeah, we have powers, it's 9 against 1.

Lucy: But our parents.

Lynn Sr: Kids! Me and your mother will be at a fancy restaurant! Lori your in charge! Stay safe!

Lana: We can actually do this without worry.

Leni: I have got our uniforms.

Lisa: I've already sent these files by Chandler to the police. It's now or never.

Luna: Well then big sits, what's it gonna be.

Lori looked up and she had to be determined.

Lori: Let's go get that son of a-

**With Chandler in a abandoned werehouse.**

Chandler: What do you mean we can't get it opened.

Boy: Sorry boss, this is making so sense.

Chandler: DUDE I swear Lincoln is going answer!

Boy: The butterfly was just a supernatural, honestly Lincoln is useless

Chandler: LINCOLN LOUD WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN A CAVE WITH A BOX OF SCRAP METAL

Boy: I'm sorry, I'm not Lincoln Loud.


	10. Lincoln Survives

**Iron Loud**

**Chapter 9**

Lincoln was alone in the house while lily was asleep.

Lincoln then noticed a noise coming from downstairs from his bedroom. He started to go down and see that his phone was on the couch.

Lincoln: So that's where I left my phone, all this time.

Lincoln then holds his phone and sees that the ringer was Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: Maybe she has realised the mistake she made...

He rings her, but at the same time he was caught on his sides of his neck, pressed down to be slowly fainting, as he landed on the couch.

Ronnie: Hello, Yellow... Lincoln...

Chandler: Rest easy Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gasps as she heard him through the phone.

Ronnie: NO! CHANDLER DONT YOU DA-

Chandler: It's been a long time coming you know. I was thinking on how I hired them to take you away. But if course, you always had a way. But like always...

Chandler then holds his arc reactor.

Chandler: I'm one step ahead.

He then yanks out the arc reactor leaving Lincoln motionless as he squealed when he was removed from his arc reactor. Chandler then looked at the reactor and sees that it was incredible.

Chandler: This is gonna make me rich, I should thank you. Ronnie Anne is really just a toy to me, so are you. And when I'm done with your sisters, you'll be just a lonely person with his own ego to deal with. That's what you wanted if I'm correct, huh?

Chandler then got up from the sofa leaving Lincoln on it, slowly dying.

Chandler: Trust me, I'm doing you a favor. You should be dead, you should be in peace. I'm giving you the opportunity to stop suffering, so what's it gonna be?

Chandler then walked out the loud house and started going to a warehouse.

Chandler: It's too bad his sisters are apart of this. I wouldn't wish to put fate on them, but oh well.

**Clyde's Home**

Clyde was at home, playing on his PlayStation 4, until he had a phone call from A certain crush.

Clyde: Hello!

Lori: Clyde! Can you make sure that Lincoln is alright?!

Clyde: L-lori?! What happened to Lincoln?!

Lola shouts over.

Lola: JUST MAKE SURE OUR BROTHERS SAFE!!!

Clyde: Ow, ok ok, what happened anyway?!

Lori: It was Chandler, he's the one that got Lincoln in that situation in the first place.

Clyde: I KNEW IT!!! I GOTTA TELL LINCOLN!!!

Lori: He already knows. Look. We don't have time here, we're gonna stop Chandler for our bro!!!

Clyde: Don't worry I will make sure he's fine!

Lori: Thanks Clyde!

Luan: There's a shortcut.

Lori hangs up and Clyde gets ready and heads out the door, where a certain girl was in his way.

Ronnie: I'm coming too Clyde.

Clyde: I thought you didn't care about us.

Ronnie: I broke up with Chandler.

Clyde: Horray! Your back! But we have to get Lincoln!

Ronnie: I tired to call him, but Chandler was on the phone!

Clyde: Oh no!!!

Ronnie: I know, the bastard is probably beating him up by now! It's all my fault!

Clyde: NO, we go find him, becides his sisters are going to get him!

Ronnie: WHAT?!?

**Back with Lincoln.**

Lincoln was struggling to get off the couch, as he was barely breathing with his heart going crazy from the shrapnel.

Soon enough Lincoln then realised that he had another arc reactor, from upstairs in his room, that was gifted by his beloveded sisters.

He crawled to the stairs, being slow and very weak, Lincoln tried his best to get upstairs with his feet, but he falled on the floor, luckily he made it to the top of the stairs and not gone backwards.

He crawled to his door, opening it, trying to hold it, as he tried to see that the arc reactor was at his sights. He then was on the floor again, weakly gotten up and started to reach for the reactor, but he falled down and is breathless nearly going unconscious.

Until someone smaller than him, had the arc reactor and placed it on his opened hand.

It was Lily.

Lily: Linkin!

Lincoln then looked up at his baby sister, as he has grip on his reactor.

Lincoln: Thank... You...

He then smashed it on the ground to open it up.

**At the warehouse.**

Chandler was standing right in front of his project.

The Project Monger was a giant compared to the Mark 1

Chandler: One this goes in, I will change everything, in royal woods, I will be the master.

As Chandler spoke he started to insert the reactor in the chest area of the suit, where the power core is.

Chandler: I hope they remember you, Lincoln. Becuase they gonna need a bit of encouragement.

**The Loud House**

Clyde and Ronnie Anne just got to the house where it was quiet. They tried to get on the house, but it was locked and then they tired the back door flap, where the animals use to get outside.

They were in and started calling his name out.

Clyde: Lincoln!!!

Ronnie: Lincoln, where are you?!

They started hearing babynoises coming from upstairs at the top. Lily was there.

Clyde: That's Lily!

Ronnie: Have you seen Lincoln!?!?

Lily: Poo poo!!!

She points to his bedroom where she last saw him. Clyde and Ronnie Anne got upstairs, as Lily started to walk to the bedroom door and opens it, revealing Lincoln on the floor.

Clyde: Lincoln!!!

Ronnie Anne grabbed Lily and holds her in her arms.

Clyde shook his friend and Lincoln immediately got up. He had the arc reactor on just on time.

Lincoln: Clyde! Ronnie Anne! Lily!

Clyde: I thought something happened to you!!

Ronnie: I tried to call you to say I'm sorry, I broke up with him, but when I answered, he was already there.

Lincoln: It's ok guys, it's ok, where are the other sisters.

Clyde: They were going to go and get Chandler and take revnege.

Lincoln: That's not gonna be enough...

Ronnie: What do we do.

Lily was getting worried.

Lincoln: I know what to do.

**With the loud sisters.**

They were all outside the warehouse as they were in there super outfits and powered up. The police shown up with 5 guards.

Officer: You must be the people that contacted us.

Lisa: Mainly me officer, but yes we're here now to bring him down.

Officer: I'll get the door!

The officer opened the door, as himself, the sisters and the guards were going in. They founded a Super secret room hidden on the right.

Luan: There it is!

Officer: Stand back!

He tried opening it casual times, but to no avail to being unlocked.

Officer: Damn, we have an issue..

Lucy: Let me handle this.

Lucy used her powers to blasts the lock and after a few seconds the lock explodes, opening the door.

This alerted Chandler, as he pressed enter and started to suit up.


	11. I am Iron Loud

**Iron Loud**

**Final Chapter**

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Lily were all in the garage as Lincoln was getting ready, as Travis was suiting him up to his Mark 3 suit.

Lily: Ooo!!!

Ronnie:... I had no idea...

Clyde: That is cool.

Lincoln: Not bad huh? Let's do this.

Lincoln then blasts an object out of the way, as he approached the hole in the roof that he caused, before leaving, looking back at his friends and baby sister.

Clyde: Anything we can do?

The metal mask came down with a clang.

Lincoln: Watch over Lily.

He saids as he flys off to the air and heads straight to the location of his sisters.

Ronnie: Wow. I didn't think Lame-o can do that...

Clyde and Ronnie Anne looks at the Mark 2 suit.

Clyde: Next Time?

Ronnie Anne: Next Time?

Lily then starts to have a stench smell coming from her.

Clyde: I'll remove it, don't worry.

Ronnie: I'll grab a new pair of diapers.

Lily was giggling.

**Back at the warehouse**

The Supernatural sisters and police were looking around. They all see what appears to be the Mark 1, Lincoln's Escape Plan.

Lana then thoughts to herself; thatsthat's impressive that he somehow made that within a weeks time.

Officer: We need to find this kid, before he makes something worse.

Lisa: He already has, unless it's still in production, it's a good change we cna stop it.

Lynn: How do you expect to find something that is giant?!

Leni: If it lights up, maybe when we hear it, maybe we can feel the tension.

Luna was in freeze mode as she was walking around, as her arms had a lot of cold gas around it, from her powers.

She then spotted something that caught her eye, until what happened next was something big.

Lights of a mask was on, as it made a loud starting up noise

Luna: Dudes I found it, he's in it!!!

They all looked to see that Luna was using her ice powers to get away.

Lisa: Just as I feared, hehe went straight for the gun, knowing we would be here!

Lola: This is so unfair!

Officer: Open fire

The police starts to shoot the massive armoured suit, but had done nothing to it. Chandler then whacked the entire force causing them to fly and crash hard, leaving them unconscious.

Lana: Dang it!!!

Lana and Lola starts to use their powers, as they were attacking the Iron Monger.

Leni: Lori, I need a lift!

Lori: Ok!

Lori flys Leni up in the air, Leni aiming her mouth at Chandler.

Chandler: What the?!

Leni then supersonic screams out at Iron Monger, putting him down a few feet as the ground shook and dropping him to his knees.

Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Luna, Lori and Luan starts to blast the building to make sure it falls down on Chandler, to make sure he's down.

**With Lincoln.**

Lincoln kept flying towards the warehouse, where he found his eldest sister's on his radar HUD.

Lincoln: How are we with the chestpiece?

Travis: Is merely at 40% Sir, that chestpiece was never able to sustain flight.

Lincoln: Alright, keep me posted.

He flyed faster to his destination.

**Back with the sisters**

They were all outside, as the building collapsed itself.

Lori had her phone when Lincoln was on.

Lincoln: Guys!

Lori: Lincoln, we're just about to tell you tha-

Lincoln: NO time! Get outta there, he has made something very dangerous, its gonna take a lot more than what you did to take him out.

Lynn: But we crushed him.

Then the ground shakes, as the Iron Monger came from the ground.

Luna: This is bogus! How is that possible!?

Iron Monger: Where do you think your going, princesses?

He had many weapons and systems at full power.

Leni: Oh no!

Lucy: That's...

Lynn: A lot... Of guns.

Chandler then aimed at the sisters.

Iron Monger: Say Hi to Lincoln, when your reunited.

Iron Loud: YOU STAY AWAY YOU TIN CAN!!!

Iron Monger: WHAT?!?

He starting to shoot Lincoln, but it was too late, Lincoln launched Chandler and himself to the highway where they crashed, as many cars were crashing.

A lady with children stopped there car, right in front of Chandler to then let him grab the car and have their fate, in his hands.

Iron Monger: I Love this suit!!!

Iron Loud: Put them down!!!

Iron Monger: Critical Damage, Larry!

Iron Loud: Supress all power to chest.

He then shot a huge blast through his chest to Chandler as he was knocked off, while the car was in the air, as Lincoln caught it but had trouble.

Lincoln: Ngh!!!

Travis: Powers dropped under 25%.

He then landed the car safely, but was getting pushed by the car, as the driver started to gun it.

Iron Loud: Lady!!!

He then lost grip on the car.

Iron Loud: NO, no no no!

He then was ran over.

Chandler came after him, as he grabbed a bike from someone driving it, and whacks it to Lincoln, which causes him to fly and crash into a car and fall to the ground.

Chandler then grabbed him.

Iron Monger: This is a long time coming.

As he stomps Lincoln down to the ground.

Iron Monger: I haven't come this far, for nothing. I am gonna be rich and powerful.

He then grabs Lincoln.

Iron Monger: And no one, is gonna stand in my way.

He threw him to a bus which is thankfully abandoned, as Chandler steps back and aims a missile at the bus.

Iron Monger: Least of all, You!!!

He shot the bus causing it to explode, which led Lincoln in the air until he regained and started hovering.

Iron Monger: Impressive! You made some upgrades of your armour!! I HAVE MADE SOME UPGRADES OF MY OWN!!!

He was then suddenly starting to fly up.

Lisa: INSTINE!!!!

Lori: Uhh, Lincoln. IT CAN FLY!!!

Lincoln: I've noticed, Travis take me to maximum altitude.

Travis: With only 15% power, the odds of what occurred last ti-

Lincoln: I know the Math, do it!!!

He then starts flying up fast.

The Sisters watch on, as the 2 armours were in the sky.

**At the restaurant**

Lynn Sr and Rita were having a delightful time, until they saw the TV and looked to see that there's 2 robotic machinery up in the sky.

Lynn Sr: What the heck!?

Rita: Now why would the government do that in our hometown? That's just pathetic and selfish.

**Back at the Loud house.**

Clyde and Ronnie Anne saw the news also, as they were watching a kids show named Thomas The Tank Engine, becuase Lily was very happy. Until the breaking news cut in.

_Reports say that 2 Iron figures have been caught sight in the highway between The city, and Royal Woods, heading up to the sky as we speak._

Clyde, Ronnie and Lily: Lincoln!?

**Back to the fight.**

Travis: Sir 13% falling.

Lincoln: CLIMB!!!

Then Chandler gained a turbo boost from his thrusters, as he gains massive speed.

Travis: 10%

Lincoln: KEEP GOING!

Chandler was closing the gap.

Travis: 7%

Lincoln: JUST PUT IT ON THE SCREEN STOP TELLING ME!!!

He kept flying, until Chandler kept up avd grabbed him.

Iron Monger: GREAT IDEA, KNOWING THAT I AM MORE ENHANCED THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!

Iron Loud: How did you solve the icing problem?

Iron Monger: Icing problem?

His suit turns off.

Chandler: Oh son of a-

Iron Loud: Might want to look into it!

As he hits him and falls from the sky, and Lincoln in the air.

Travis: 1%.

Lincoln: Dang it.

He falls but keeps trying to use his thrusters.

Travis: We are now running on emergency backup power.

He then lands hard, but was able to control the crash as he gets up.

Lincoln: Guys!

Lori: Lincoln!!!

Leni: Oh my gosh, you OK?!

Lincoln: I'm almost out of power. I could use some help. I'll be right there.

Chandler then crashes down hard, causing explosions

Lincoln: Looks like Chandler's down to.

Chandler then escapes his suit avd runs off, but Lori picks him up and holds him by his collar.

Lori: Definitely down!

Lynn: Go team Loud! Yeah!

**Weeks Later, 5th grade graduation.**

The principal was giving a speech out to the school and the students parents, as Lincoln was quickly looking at the newspaper.

Lincoln: "He's Iron age very Loud, Iron Loud." Heh, didn't expect this to drop quickly.

Clyde: It was all over the place, the interrnet was blowing up.

Ronnie: You made quite the following man.

Lincoln: Thanks for understanding, but I like to do something.

Clyde: What's that?

Principal: And now may I leave the rest to a certain individual that has a speech to say. Lincoln Loud.

Everyone claps and cheers. As Lincoln stepped forward.

Lincoln: This is pretty shy for me to say out loud, but umm, I just want to say straight of the bat. I love my family, and I want to thank them for getting me here.

Luna: Your welcome bro!!!

Lincoln: Now I want to remind that we've been having a huge blown up from what happened 3 weeks ago, the iron figures fighting, people calling him Iron Loud.

Girl Jordan: Only because he was very loud.

Lincoln: Hehe! Right right. Let me get to my point. Ever since I came back from Vegas, things have changed, their are people in this world that need protecting, from what I saw over there, I believe that, it can be built up to protecting from the Iron Guy.

They were all silent.

Lincoln: Now let me finish this off with a confession to make, before I get more awkward...

They were all ears.

Lincoln: The truth is...

A silent moment was occurred until Lincoln continued.

Lincoln: I am Iron Loud.

Everyone was on there feet going crazy, as Lincoln left the area like a boss in his Iron Suit.

Lori: Lincoln, you son of a bitch.

Lincoln then flys around.

_The End_.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lincoln was in his room at the middle of the night. He was then downstairs getting a drink until he spotted someone green.

Lincoln: What the...

???: So, your the Iron Loud my tablet was showing all over the internet, interesting.

Lincoln: Who are you?

???: My name is Peridot

Lincoln looks to see her fully green with white dorito hair.

Peridot: And I am a Crystal Gem. I wanted to know, if you knew her.

Lincoln: Who?

Peridot: Star Butterfly.


End file.
